Urano Metria
|romanji = Urano Metoria |name = Urano Metria |user = Various |parent magic = Uncategorized |parent item =}} Urano Metria ( , Urano Metoria lit. Ultimate Magic of the Stars) is an uncategorized spell that enables the user to bring down the power of the eighty-eight constellations upon their enemies. Description Urano Metria is an exceedingly powerful uncategorized spell; said to be on a similar level to that of Abyss Break by some people. While it is technically uncategorized, some theorize it to have something to do with Heavenly Body Magic due to the Runes of both being rather similar, or Celestial Spirit Magic; as the only people who have cast the spell are Celestial Spirit Magicians. It is a "power that unleashes the might of the constellations in the skies" upon the user's enemies; a power that is capable of razing most enemies, turning them into naught but ash before the might of this spell. In any case, when performing Urano Metria, the user focuses their magical power, synchronizing their spirit with the Eighty-Eight Stars of the Heaven (全天８８星, Zenten Hachjūhassei), also known as the eighty-eight constellations (八十八星座, Hachijūhachi Seiza) suspended within the skies- each constellation, of course, represents a single Celestial Spirit, both of the silver tier and the golden tier. Once this has been done, the user recites the incantation, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!" (天を測り天を開きあまねく全ての星々その輝きをもって我に姿を示せテトラビブロスよ我は星々の支配者アスペクトは完全なり荒ぶる門を開放せよ全天８８星光る! ウラノ・メトリア, Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki, Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi, Sono kagayaki wo motte, Ware ni sugata wo shimese. Tetorabiburosu yo, Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha, Asupekuto wa kanzen nari, Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo. Zenten hachijūhassei...Hikaru! Urano Metoria!); this results in the eighty-eight constellations bestowing their power upon the magician- the magician aims at their unfortunate targets, as the visage of countless star-like lights make their appearance within the vicinity, followed by a shroud of darkness blanketing the area. These stars gather and converge all sorts of energies upon their forms before each star detonates in a rather spectacular manner, catching the user's target(s) in the blast range no matter what they do to evade- as each star will follow the target(s) to the ends of the earth like a heat-seeking missile, ensuring that the magical energy spent is not in vain. Upon contact with the enemy, the explosion of all eighty-eight stars released in the form of a tremendous attack provokes the obliteration of the enemy from the inside out in a very violent manner, more often than not propelling the victim into the air or anything in the vicinity by the sheer force of the blast. The force of the blast is enough to pulverize any magical weapons and armour, as well as eradicate any magical auras. One thing to note is that this move is similar to Abyss Break in that it is a compression of multiple "aspects" of a certain magic released in the form of an almighty attack, although Abyss Break does not leave the user in a exhausted state; as contrast to Urano Metria. To the on-looker and also the victim the move would appear as if a myriad of stars came crashing into them provoking a massive galactic explosion with visuals giving the indication of a second Big Bang occurring, all converging upon the unlucky target. Urano Metria packs enough strength to defeat almost any demon; including an Etherious. Trivia *The name of this spell refers to the very first great Star Atlas, named Uranometria, created in 1603 by the German Lawyer and Astronomer Johann Bayer. The text's name is Graeco-Latin and means "Measuring Heaven/Measuring the Sky", like the opening stanza of the spell. The spell makes references to the 88 classical constellations, which are, like the stars mapped in Uranometria, made up of stars which are visible with the naked eye. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spells Category:Canon to Fanon